legend_of_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Eon
Eon (イオン, Ion), also known as Master Eon (マスター・イオン, Masutā Ion), is a veteran Portal Master who is one of the main supporting characters in the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. He was the leader of the Avenge Landers before he passed his role to his apprentices, Celestia and Luna. He is now the Headmaster of Peace Protectors Academy. "Greetings, young Twilight, I have been waiting for you. I am Eon, your guide in this world." :—Master Eon. Appearance :Voice actor: Daniel Hagen (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Eon is known as the greatest among the Portal Masters. He has great knowledge over the history and continents of the Magic World, and has utmost faith in his students: Celestia and Luna, and the Avenge Landers. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Abilities Though capable of casting various spells, many of Eon's abilities used to rely on the usage of portals and Avenge Landers he could summon from them. In the Mask of Power series, he can use his staff for a variety of spells, such as creating small earthquakes when slammed on the ground or turning Kaos and Glumshanks into sheep. As a Portal Master, Eon can also use a time travel spell which he used to transport Eruptor, Grim Creeper, and Slam Bam back in time in "Eruptor meets the Nightmare King", returning the Avenge Landers to their respective timeline, as well as using the spell to unfreezing Eruptor by aging the ice until it melted. However, he is also capable of projecting visions and holograms, and in Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, is shown to still have the ability to temporarily power up Avenge Landers and create a powerful spell that attacks many enemies at once and restores health to his allies in equal amount. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Portal Transportation * Spell Casting Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past As a humble servant boy, Eon started his life polishing pans in the kitchen of the Portal Master, Nattybumpo. When he was eight years old, it was realized that Eon was no ordinary boy when he accidentally activated Nattybumpo's portal and teleported him into the middle of The Dirt Seas. Over the years, Eon became the greatest among the Portal Masters. He recruited many Avenge Landers to be the legendary champions of their world they are today, seeing their potential and unique abilities that are capable of fighting the evil in the Magic World. He led generations the Avenge Landers to protect the Core of Light and their world from the forces of darkness. Eventually, Eon became the last good Portal Master and grew weaker with age as time passed, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Apocalypse and The Darkness would return one day. Synopsis See also External links * Master Eon Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Unnamed Humanoid Species Category:Males Category:Supportives